


The first time I ever saw you cry...

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Canon Universe, M/M, Pining, Watford Second Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted to write the scene where Baz comes back to school for his second year and finds Simon Snow crying in his bed.  Because reasons.</p>
<p>So, here it is! Longer than the last one. Still pretty short.  I hope you like it!  ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time I ever saw you cry...

**Author's Note:**

> This includes a line from the book, which is **bolded for reference!**

My first day back at Watford is already a bloody disaster.

It’s bad enough I’ve got a thing for the boy who’s  _supposed_  to be my enemy and that I have to live with the git.  What I did not need was to come back and find a red faced Simon Snow, curled up in his sheets, tears streaming down his face.  His pillowcase is darkened where a pool of them has absorbed into the material, and some are making their way across the bridge of his nose.

My first instinct is to lick his tears and then kiss him on the tip of the nose - which I quickly shove aside to analyze later.  Or not.  Where the hell did that come from?  I can’t be thinking things like that when Snow is lying here all vulnerable in front of me.  I may actually let myself do it if I’m not careful.

Instead, I divert my eyes, scoff, and say, “Why are you  _already_  weeping?  You’re ruining my plans to push you to tears,” with as much disgust as I can manage.  Because, really.  What could there possibly be to cry about already?  I haven’t even started torturing him yet.  And if it’s not me making him cry, I do not want to be thinking about this because them I could really do something bloody stupid.  I should throw him out the window he leaves open every night to get him out of my sight.   _Stupid Anathema._

“Shove off.”  His feeble retort comes immediately following a sniffle. I hear the mattress shift as he turns over to face the wall, probably all curled up in a tight knot.

I grab my towel and head for the shower to wash off whatever it is that just happened.  When I come back out, the window is wide open and Snow is asleep.  Rather than stay here and continue to torture myself, I head out for the catacombs.  Maybe a rat or two will cleanse my system.

 

* * *

 

 

When I wake up the next morning, my eyes are stuck shut.  I can feel my voice caught in my throat before I even open my mouth to try speaking.  I roll over to face Baz’s bed and find it empty.  It doesn’t appear to be slept in.  I crawl out of my bed, take a look at myself in the mirror and upon gathering my appearance decide it’s probably best I take a shower before allowing myself to be seen by people.

It’s not like I  _intended_  to be crying when Baz came in last night.  If I had any control over it, I wouldn’t have been crying in the first place.  Surely I’d at least have managed to halt the tears for a few hours until he was gone or sleeping.  And of course he couldn’t go without saying something.  It’s bad enough he stared at me for a full minute when he walked in.  He had that look in his eye too.  The one that sets me on edge because I can’t entirely figure out what it means.

At least not yet.

Baz will not push me to tears this year.  Not if I have anything to say about it.  I don’t intend on shedding a single tear in his presence again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Seriously, they make my day!! :D  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](magicathstewart.tumblr.com)


End file.
